Mellaria Tendyris
Appearance Mellaria has shoulder-length dark hair, brown eyes, and smooth skin. She has a slim build and stands about 5'5", with a wooden right leg that she keeps hidden under drab grey coats. Biography Mellaria was the first child born to Cossomo Tendyris and Alia Zalyne. The Tendyris family had grown particularly wealthy and powerful over the last century, in no small part due to the vast network of agents loyal to the family. Cossomo doted over his daughter, and she in turn adored him, never leaving his side. From a young age she attended all her father’s meetings and developed a particular understanding of how he managed his agents. Motivated to cultivate her aptitude, her father hired the best tutors his gold could buy, providing her an extensive education, including speaking the Common Tongue of Westeros fluently. At the age of eighteen, she was hired as an envoy of the Iron Bank, handling debt collections in cities all over the world. Her colleagues instructed her in the use of sabotage to create favorable repayment conditions. On one such mission in Norvos, she instigated an uprising in the Low City, but failed to leave the city in time, resulting in a trampling by the ensuing riot. Miraculously, she escaped with her life, but lost her right leg in the process. The Novoshi healers were forced to amputate her mangled leg from the knee down, fitting a woefully deficient wooden leg in its place. Since that incident, she had become unable to walk without the aid of a cane, and she insisted on traveling everywhere with two bodyguards. At the age of nineteen, she married a fellow member of the Iron Bank, Noho Prestayn, and within three years she gave birth to two healthy children, Marro and Talea. Tragedy struck in 360 when a swift illness took her father, thus leaving her as keyholder of the Tendyris family, and in direction of the family’s network of spies. In 365, the Sealord of Braavos passed, leaving the city scrambling for a new leader. Using her family’s influence, she positioned her husband as the favorite to succeed the position. On the final week before the election, a young dark horse candidate, Luco Antaryon, challenged Noho to a public midday duel, slaying her poor husband, and instantly winning himself the election. Important Events 332: Mellaria is born. 350: Mellaria becomes an envoy of the Iron Bank. 351: Mellaria marries Noho Prestayn. 351: Mellaria gives birth to Marro. 354: Mellaria gives birth to Talea. 357: Mellaria loses her right leg in Norvos. 360: Mellaria’s father dies to a swift illness. She inherits the position as the Tendyris family keyholder. 365: Mellaria’s husband is slain in a duel while running for the position of Sealord. Family Cossomo Tendyris: (b. 310, d. 360), Father Alia Zalyne: (b. 315, d. 352), Mother * Beqqo Tendyris: (b. 337), Brother * Daena Tendyris: (b. 340), Sister * Noho Prestayn: (b. 332, d. 365), Husband ** Marro Prestayn: (b. 351), Son ** Talea Prestayn: (b. 354), Daughter Supporting Characters Daarco: (b. 355) Adept, Bodyguard Maarco: (b. 353) Agility, Bodyguard The Veiled Lady (b. 340) Beauty, Courtesan Category:House Tendyris Category:Braavosi Category:Essosi